


Next To His Husband

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When Derek rolled back towards Peter there was a small black box in his hand and Peter momentarily forgot how to breathe.





	Next To His Husband

Peter grumbled when Derek nudged him awake. He was warm and still tired and with Derek curled up against him Peter didn’t see a reason to brave the world yet.

“Peter,” Derek whispered and nipped at his jaw. “Wake up.”

“Ugh,” Peter groaned. “No,” he decided and pulled Derek even closer to him wrapping the blanket around them more firmly in the process, nuzzling his hair and breathing in the sheer contentment that oozed off Derek.

But there was also a hint of excitement to his scent and that prompted Peter to finally open an eye. It was too early to be excited over anything in his opinion.

“Come on,” Derek said again and rubbed his stubble over Peter’s neck and chest, leaving Peter’s skin tingling.

“What’s gotten into you, love” Peter muttered, absolutely displeased with Derek’s sudden show of wakefulness.

Derek was usually even more of a grump in the morning than Peter, but something had clearly caught his attention today. Peter was unsure if he wanted to share the excitement of if he just wanted to snuggle deeper into bed.

“I’ve got something for you,” Derek whispered, and Peter narrowed his eyes at him.

“If it’s not breakfast in bed, I don’t want it,” he told Derek who laughed, bright and happy and pressed two, three kisses against Peter’s lips, as if he just couldn’t help himself.

“You’ll want this,” Derek said but there was an uncertainty to his voice, infiltrating his scent too and that finally woke Peter up for good.

“What is it?” Peter softly asked and carded his fingers through Derek’s hair, pushing the strands away from his forehead before he cupped his cheek.  

Derek was slightly blushing, and he was worrying his lower lip with his teeth, but his eyes were shining and there were still the crinkles around his eyes, indicating that he was more than happy.

God, Peter loved him.

Peter couldn’t help but pull Derek closer, into a deep kiss, and he only let go of Derek when he slightly slapped his shoulder.

“Stop distracting me,” Derek chided him, and Peter smiled softly at him.

“Then stop looking like the love of my life, and I just might,” he gave back and leaned in to kiss Derek again.

Derek indulged him for long minutes again but eventually he pulled away. His eyes were still softly looking at Peter, but Peter could see the underlying tension again and wondered what the hell had Derek so worried.

“Now get me the thing, you have me curious,” Peter told him, and Derek laughed again.

“First you don’t want it and now you’re impatient,” he complained, and Peter shrugged as best as he could, still on his side with one arm slung around Derek’s middle.

“You seem worried,” he quietly said, and Derek’s face immediately got more serious.

“Nervous,” Derek admitted and before Peter could inquire after this mysterious thing Derek wanted to give him, he rolled around and rummaged around in the bedside drawer.

When he rolled back towards Peter there was a small black box in his hand and Peter momentarily forgot how to breathe.

“Derek,” he whispered but Derek shook his head.

“I know we can’t get married, not really, not _officially,_ so I didn’t bother with engagement rings,” Derek explained and popped the box open to reveal a set of golden wedding rings. “So, I went straight for the real ones.”

Peter was staring at the rings, unable to tear his eyes away and only dragged them back to Derek when his scent spiked with anxiety again.

“Peter, do you want to marry me?” Derek asked, and he seemed shy about it, as if Peter would laugh at him or even say no.

Derek really should know by now that Peter had always been unable to say no to Derek.

“Of course, I want to marry you,” Peter gave back immediately, not even having to think about this.

There really wasn’t anything else he could say. He knew that Derek was it for him, had known that ever since Talia had brought Derek home for the very first time, still so incredibly small and crinkly. Peter had known then and there that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Derek at his side, and it didn’t even matter as what. Though Peter had to admit that husbands had a nice ring to it.

Derek beamed at him and fumbled to get the rings out of the box. Putting them on might have been easier if they moved further apart, but neither really wanted to out more space than necessary between them and it only took a minute to get them on anyway.

Peter marveled at the weight on his finger, so entirely novel since he never wore any kind of jewelry, but what really got him was to see the ring on Derek’s hand, clearly marking him as taken, as _his_.

“I love you,” Peter told Derek, and even though Derek was already smiling, he seemed to positively light up at that.

“I love you too,” he easily gave back and snuggled back into Peter’s side, purring contentedly.

“Ah, there’s my morning grouch,” Peter adoringly said and pressed a lingering kiss to Derek’s forehead. “I was wondering what had happened to him.”

“He got excited,” Derek mumbled back and then yawned. “But now I get to sleep with my husband, which made waking up this early entirely worth it.”

Peter’s heart swelled at that and he nuzzled Derek’s hair. Derek was entirely right. Falling asleep next to his husband was even better than falling asleep next to his lover. He couldn’t wait to do it for the rest of their lives.


End file.
